Super, Super Girl
by lylaBITEZx
Summary: SUPERNATURAL ! just read it?


**Super, Super Girl**

My name is Amanda Ratora, but im known to America as Super Girl. And this story is about my most recent superhero adventure!

I was in class writing my English paper when my 'hero pager' vibrated. Luckily I sat at the back of class, so I got to check it without getting my cover blown.

I looked at the screen and it read: _'Robbery at Bank of America'_. Of course there's a robbery a there, everyone in town takes their money there. It was the only bank in our small town of Orentina, Alaska.

I needed to get out of class and quick. I thanked god we had a substitute today.

"Mrs. Castenada?" I asked.

"Yes, ummm …" She looked down at the seating chart "Amanda?" She finished.

"I'm not feeling to well can I go to the office?" I asked as I clutched my stomach.

"Why, yes, of course go right ahead." She said not bothering to write a pass she probably didn't do well with sick people. I put all my stuff away and hurried out the door, to my locker where I kept my spare costume. My costume is a shirt and skirt combo. The outfit colors are pink and white. I also have matching boots. Im grabbed my costume and rushed to the schools parking lot to my car. Oh and if I haven't told you this already, I'm 17 and a junior in high school. I got to Orentina Private High School; my parents only wanted the best for me.

Even though I've never met any other super heroes when their as their regular selves, but I'm pretty sure they go here, now. There were about 3 other students rushing to their cars, at the exact same time I did. Oh well I guess I'll see them later.

I put my car in drive and raced home. I quickly got out my car and into my house. When I got inside I ran to the elevator, (yeah I got an elevator in my house don't judge me!) to my secret lair. Where I changed into my costume and got my upgrade dust and sprinkled on myself to give me extra strength and speed.

I flew out my secret window and headed to Bank of America. Did I mention before that I could fly? No? Well yeah that's my superpower.

As I was flying I noticed 3 other teenaged heroes heading the same way I was. They were probably the same kids from school. They were traveling on a frozen water pallet. I figured one of the kids power was to freeze things and anothers was super breath, because she was blowing the pallet. They were right below me so I decided to dip down to their level to say hi. I guess they hadn't noticed me before because they were seriously startled when they saw me.

"Hello," I said "You guys headin' to the robbery at the bank too?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl said. She was wearing a similar outfit to mine, but hers was blue and black, the initials S.B. on her chest differed from the S.G. on mine. But i'm guessing her initials stood for Super Blow, she then after that thought confirmed it. "I'm Super Blow by the way, and these are Atomic Freeze and Strong Shield." She announced as she made hand gestures toward the two boys. The guy im guessing was Atomic Freeze was staring at me with lustful eyes creepy… but Strong Shield was looking completely bored. I stuck my hand out to Super Blow.

"Super Girl," she gradually shook my hand. "nice to meet you." She gradually shook it and continued to blow the makeshift ride.

Okay now Atomic Freeze is seriously weirding me out, he hasn't taken his eyes off me since I flew down here.

We were nearing the bank now, and with our super eyesight we could see into the tinted windows of the bank. We saw the bank robber holding up a gun and the bank clients and employees lying on the ground. This was going to be a piece of cake. The bank robber isn't even a super! We landed on top of the bank. I stayed up there because clearly they didn't need my help, and just in case they did. Since he the robber was human, we couldn't use our powers to physically or mentally hurt him.

I was sitting on the "N" of the Bank sign when I felt someone's presence. I looked over to find no one other than Atomic Freeze. I sighed.

"Umm, hello?" I broke the silence. I looked into his eyes and they were the same vivid green eyes that stared and me in Trigonometry and in Spanish. Omg! Atomic Freeze is Trevor Aurora. The same guy every girl at school drooled over, but he never paid attention to him. I didn't tell him I knew who he was not because I didn't want to break the rules of the SUPERNATURAL, but because I really didn't want to let him no. Why? I seriously have no idea.

"I know who you are." He said as he scooted closer to me. I didn't say a word, my breath caught.

"You have the same brown eyes as Amanda Ratora." He continued.

"It's probably a coincidence." I mumbled, knowing he could hear me. He shook his head.

"Same black hair with pink highlights." He insisted and scooted closer.

"Another coinceden—" He cut me off.

"Same height, same pale skin, same moon gray eyes, same beautiful curves." I stared at him wide-eyed. He is extremely observant. That's when I gave in.

"Yeah I'm Amanda. And you're Trevor Aurora." He smiled and nodded his head.

As if on cue a loud boom came from City Hall.

"What the f—?" he cursed but I cut him off.

"Watch your mouth!" I shrieked.

"What I was going to say fish?" He said sheepishly.

"Sure you were," I chuckled while rolling my eyes. "Now let's go check out whats happening around City Hall. I'm pretty sure they have this under control." I said, pointing to Strong Shield and Super Blow. They clearly had that covered. I grabbed A.F.'s hand and we flew to Town's Square.

*At Town's Square*

I settled A.F. on his feet. He didn't look so good.

"Sorry about that." I snickered.

"'S okay. But you should know I'm also super fast. I could've ran an made it here at the exact same time you did." He slurred.

"You could've, but I liked holding your hand…" Truly I did like holding his hand. He was grinning from ear to ear. I didn't think it was possible. "Come on lets investigate."

We were in front of City Hall when we saw my arch nemesis; Professor Hayes; he always hated me because I always defeated him, and because I figured out his secret identity. His super power can literally bring you down. But for some strange reason I'm immune from his power; he never hurt me once.

Professor Hayes was standing on top of City Hall, when one of his minions came and wrapped A.F.'s hands in Saran Wrap; a super hero's weakness our powers were down when there was Saran Wrap involved. The minions then threw him in a black van; how cliché. I got one last scared look from Atomic Freeze.

Apparently Pr. Hayes was tired of me always winning, so he sent me on a scavenger hunt all around the world; which led to me to Brazil, Argentina. I was searching in the jungle to find Pr. Hayes' lair. I eventually found it. Pr. Hayes wasn't even paying attention, when I wrapped him in Saran Wrap! Ha! Luckily his minions weren't around. I found the key to Atomic Freezes little jail cell, and freed him. I locked Pr. Hayes in there next and told him to have a nice life. When A.F. and I got out the cave he kissed me and asked me to go out with him! I accepted it as Amanda Ratora, and Super Girl.

And that's the end of this story… For now…

A/N : the evil villain _"Professor Hayes_" was based on my Yearbook teacher. he's an evil man... well bye ...


End file.
